Winter's Fire
by Uponthatstarlight
Summary: Ship sailing! Quite literally.
1. Contemplation

Enjoy :)

* * *

He could hear the waves crashing at the side of the boat. That chaotic sound resembled the chaos inside his head. Thought after thought fought each other over supremacy of his mind.

Jon Snow pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back on the cushioned chair which faced his bed. He could sleep. However, there was one problem… every time he closed his eyes hers would fill every crevice of his thoughts. Those blue eyes that haunted him at every second of the damn day. He could get lost in them for a thousand years, that he knew. But a battle reigned. And not just the battle which could see them all dead, but the battle of common sense. If he dared to allow his heart to speak over his head again… then he knew there would be more dire consequences.

He sighed as he leaned his head back on the now uncomfortable chair. How could Daenerys Targaryen take a hold of him so easily? She captivated him with that power that she would always carry in her step. Seeing her atop a dragon made him weak in the knees. She captivated him in the way she oozed determination in every turn she took. The strength that she carried within her radiated and burned brighter than her dragon's fire. And then there were the little things… the things which he noticed along the way: how her white hair would fly in the wind, how her voice softened as she spoke to her dragons, how her eyes would stare off into the distance as if she was expecting something to appear on the horizon, how her voice would rise in volume as she argued and the second it took her to notice, the way she would take deep breaths to steady herself, and then there were her small smiles…

Jon himself foolishly smiled now as he thought of those little smiles, the ones which made her eyes sparkle. The ones who not everyone had the honor to witness. Her pink lips pulling into a side smile would make his heart lift and pull and he would tell logic to go fuck itself a million times over if it meant he could cause her to smile in such a way.

He stood up quickly from the chair as he began to shake his head.

"Fool" he whispered under his breath. "There is no time for such things"

But then the urge to have her close and swim in the blue of her eyes struck him again. Again and again.

He took a deep breath as he looked at his door. He started to walk towards that door hoping he would stop yet he knew he wouldn't and couldn't and shouldn't stop now. With a cold hand, he reached for the handle of the door. The waves crashing around him became louder, just as loud as his heartbeat which he heard in his ears.

Jon opened the door and steadied his breathing. He felt so much younger as he walked down the dark hall. His nerves caught up with him and wanted to drag him back to his own quarters yet somehow his recklessness held onto the walls and pushed him forward.

Her. That's what he wanted at that moment and all the moments to come. And her name, her blue eyes, and his desire kept his feet moving.

He arrived at her door. A Targaryen sigil stared back at him and with a shivering hand he knocked on that door. He almost smiled at the fact that he had never felt so nervous before in his life. He had fought white walkers, fought in battles and even seen death…. But now he was absolutely terrified. Of what? He did not know and before he had time to divulge on that thought… she opened the door.

The soft light of a single candle illuminated her face and by the old gods and the new… she looked as beautiful as a sunrise and as breathtaking as a sunset. Winter had in fact arrived but the fire she radiated warmed him like a rare summer.


	2. Sweet Surrender

well... ;)

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Daenerys did not say a word as she held the door open. Truthfully, she was not surprised but the realization that the King of the North was actually standing there in front of her? That definitely lingered.

Nevertheless, the fire in his eyes made her throat run dry like a dessert. Lust, need and something much more mysterious lingered within his eyes, forcing her to not want to look away.

Daenerys' hand tighten at the wooden door in a brief moment of hesitation, but then she pushed it open without a second thought. Her blue eyes were on him, studying his face, as he wordlessly walked in. Her heart stopped in anticipation as he closed the door. The Targaryen sigil faced the dark hall once more as they both stood there. Her eyes glanced over to the door and then quickly returned to look at him.

And then before she could even begin to steady her frantic heartbeat Jon grabbed her by the shoulders. Her teeth caught her lower lip as the heat within her was set on fire by his touch.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Jon whispered as he softly began to push her back towards the wall next to her door. Daenerys granted her eyes permission to fall down to his plump lips, and the urge to kiss them swooped her up again. She felt her back hit the wall as he came dangerously close to her. It was evident he was waiting for her to commence it all. Quick, little breaths left her as she gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I know why" Dany answered with a glint in her eyes.

Jon blinked twice as he had never heard such a playful tone to her voice… his ache for her was now uncontrollable. Thankfully her hands then grabbed any fabric they could and pulled him even closer to her warm body.

Their lips crashed together and winter stopped. Time stopped. Even the dead must have stopped because that moment felt perfect. Not perfect in the way that word could be defined, but perfect in a way which hadn't been discovered yet. His eyes fluttered closed as his hands grabbed the sides of her face, freezing her in place.

Her lips felt amazingly soft against his and every idea of how it would feel to kiss her seemed too small now. It was now that Jon had to create another level of grandeur to even begin to be able to describe how it felt to have her lips on his.

Then everything began to move again. Waves created turbulence, snowflakes fell, white walkers marched on.

And then, it was just them. Lips against lips. Frantic movements. Tongues against tongues. Frantic breaths. Body against body.

And oh gods, his perfect body felt ridiculously… good against hers. Her mind was just exploding with wonderful, lip biting words describing him.

Their names were branded on the mountains and woven in the wind against a background of serenity. And that's when Dany felt pure bliss at the hands of the man in front of her. A moan escaped her then as his tongue moved over to the side of her mouth and began to travel down to her neck. While he was busy tasting her skin she began to remove items of his clothing that needed to be gone. Logic and duty were thrown out of that room as her hands began to drop his clothes on the floor.

His chest was now in full glorious sight, allowing her hands to slide up and down his toned torso. Jon then looked into her eyes as she stopped admiring his body and focused at the scars littering his chest. The pain in her eyes at the thought of his suffering pulled at his heart. Dany's right, small hand spread over his heart and he would have cried at the way she closed her eyes and felt his heartbeat as if needing that reassurance that it was beating. Her eyes then opened and he leaned in close to rest his forehead against hers.

"Oh darling" Jon whispered as her eyes became wet with tears. His fingertips caressed both her cheeks and she gulped at the pure adoration reflected in his deep brown eyes.

Dany spoke in her foreign language and then pressed her lips to his and opened her mouth as if she wanted him to taste the words on her tongue. And that's when the fire of lust turned that candle of urgency on because his hands hurried to undress her. She began to take deep breaths when he kneeled in front of her. He was having difficulty undoing her complicated gown so he instead opted to start from the bottom, while she quickly unstrapped it from the top. But he did not stand up after knowing that she could undress herself.

She playfully shook her head and closed her eyes as his hands slid under her dress and began to climb up her legs… taking the hem of her dress along with them. Her own fingers dug into his now messy, curly hair as his own hands grabbed her thighs. His tongue slid against the inside of her thighs so deliciously close to the source of heat that spread all over her. Head thrown back, the queen was made to surrender all coherent thought.

"Mmhh" Dany murmured, tightening her hold on his hair.

She felt like she would collapse right there but she embarrassingly sighed in discontent when he stopped his tongue-action. He was teasing her… that was very obvious because he smirked as he stood up and pulled her dress up her shoulders and arms. The dress accompanied his clothes on the floor.

Dany narrowed her eyes and in that second in which he reached to undress her from her thin underdress, she grabbed and turned him around so his back would now be against the wall. She then quickly stepped back.

Jon laughed under his breath and made an effort to reach for her. But then she turned around with a small smile on her lips and walked towards her bed. Before she reached the large bed she turned around and pulled her remaining item of clothing and threw it to the side. It was almost dark in the room but she could see the radiating fire in his eyes as they scanned her naked body. His mouth was slightly opened and his chest fell and rose at a rhythm which almost made it look like he couldn't breathe. He started walking towards her with a predatory look in his gaze which made her breathing come to a stop. It was the first time in ages in which she trembled at a man walking towards her. But now she trembled in the way which felt just right. His lust wasn't just accompanied by need… but by something deeper.

Jon's hands ached to feel her naked skin so his steps hurried along to her. A wolf drawn to his dragon. Destiny intertwined just right to allow this moment to happen and he would make sure she moaned his name all night and more nights to come. She was to be his, and he was to be hers.

He finally came to her and began to kiss her with an urgency that he had not known about himself.

"Are you sure?" he asked under his breath. She sighed at his question and pushed him onto the bed. He smiled to himself as she moved to straddle him. He took that as her answer and then his hands began to explore her petite body. His fingertips raced down her torso admiring her smooth, ivory skin. He was in awe by her.

She also got busy in removing his pants as quickly as her hands could go. With some help from him, he was finally unclothed. It was peculiar to her, but for some reason, her cheeks blushed at the sight of him. She did not know why. Her eyes cleared of that thought quickly as she straddled him once more.

She saw the way he took a deep breath and sat down, pressing his chest to hers, to be able to kiss her again.

"Getting your way with me I see" Jon whispered at her ear.

Daenerys heard the teasing tone to his voice, which she had not heard before. It made her mouth water.

"I'm your queen" she murmured with a raised, teasing brow. "I'll take what I want"

And then, as to prove her point, her hands wrapped around his length which made his own hands grasp at her hips in surprise.

Jon wanted his touches to be gentle but then she began to move her hips against him causing that delicious heat to build up and well… passion overtook gentleness and the lighting in the room seemed to diminish as her tongue caressed his bottom lip. She laid against his body, arms wrapped around his neck, pushing him down to the bed. Their lips met and met over and and over again. His hands caressed her face with a gentle touch as his lips did the opposite to her own. It was strange though, that he would only caress her face and nothing else. As if he was waiting for full permission.

He was so gentle and careful with her that her eyes closed every time he kissed her. They closed because she didn't need to reassure herself. She knew he loved her without needing to see his eyes. And then perhaps she also knew that she loved him.

She gasped for some air between their kisses until she pulled a bit too far away from his mouth. It was then that he flipped her over and caught her lips once more.

Fire burned then. Gentleness was replaced with need and want.

Daenerys pressed her lips to his in a rush and spread her legs, welcoming him in. He swiftly entered her in one smooth movement as he hungrily kissed her. The man on top of her seemed to want to take her all at once.

She couldn't make a sound, even if she wanted to and he looked to be at loss for words as well. To make matters worse for her sanity, he licked her from her chin up to her top lip, as he thrusted into her and it just felt so fucking good. Her fingers scratched at his back as she overfilled with passion.

But then he stopped. Completely stopped. She quickly opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with adoration. Her breaths were quick and shallow as they did not speak but instead looked at each other. He took a deep shuddering breath and caressed the side of her head. Her eyes were wide as she got lost under his heavy gaze. That's when they both knew they were doomed. They would not be able to run away from each other. Ever.

His gaze swam in the blue of her eyes, ready to take any consequences with his head held high and with her at his side. They were perhaps doomed, but even with that realization, Jon began to kiss her again. With hands tangled in her hair, his lips continued to devour her.

Jon took the invitation that surrender was giving him. Dany made him feel something that he could no longer ignore or force away, so he surrendered himself to her. It was inevitable of course, but here they were now, relinquishing logic.

Daenerys Targaryen, with all her power and strength, had captured him. He was her prisoner but she was also his. Both captured by the idea that maybe love could exist in the time of war.

...-...-...

Their lovemaking spread throughout the night until the candle next to the bed burned out. They could not get enough of each other. It was a beautiful image to have her, a goddess of blue eyes and silver hair, lay down by his side. And as she was falling asleep, her head on his chest and pale legs intertwined with his, everything was quiet and perfect.

But Jon's eyes remained opened in fear of what was to come. His right hand caressed her bare back ever so carefully as to now wake her. He then tightened his hold on her, almost possessively, and vowed to the darkness that he would always protect her.

* * *

This was a much more tamed sex scene then I have written before. For real... my sex scenes get pretty hot. I certainly wanted this to be a lovemaking scene rather then a fucking scene because that seems more appropriate with these characters. Of course I spiced it up in some places because... you know... for science. On another note, I don't know if I will keep using Daenerys' nickname, Dany. If I don't end up liking it as much for my writing, then I'll go back and change it to her full name.  
Thanks for reading! There will be more chapters. I do plan on making this a multi-chapter fic (mostly to keep my game of thrones withdrawal symptoms at bay). But first, I will update my other fics which are feeling abandoned at the moment.


End file.
